Klaine painting
by stephcolfer
Summary: Kurt and Blaine alternative first kiss scenario.


Kurt pulled on his oldest t-shirt and jeans, but even then, they still looked good. Today was a Saturday, but not just any Saturday, he was going into school. And of course, its every teenagers dream to spend their Saturday in school. But Kurt was happy enough, it was Blaine after all that he was going with. As Blaine was on school council, and virtually part of every club going, he had been roped into repainting one of the rooms in Dalton. He couldn't get out of it, and there were no other volunteers, so he asked Kurt to help. There was no way on this earth that Kurt could say no to those puppy dog eyes, not a chance.

Kurt picked up his bag, gave himself one last nod of approval in the mirror, and was out the door. It was days like these that he loved, warm enough to just wear a t-shirt (carefully chosen to impress Blaine) but not too warm that he's uncomfortable. He hopped in his car, and off he went, today was going to be a good day, he could tell.

"Morning!" he said brightly, as he pulled up along side Blaine in the parking lot. Blaine looked up from his phone, and responded with a wide smile. Blaine was dressed in clothes that were much older, and already had various paint splashes on them. "You look like you do this kind of thing often." Kurt offered, looking him up and down. Blaine just shrugged his shoulders with a grin and locked his car.

"I'm sorry I dragged you in here on a Saturday, Kurt" Blaine said, with a tentative smile. Kurt really didn't mind, he'd go anywhere with Blaine, but he couldn't say that, so instead he attempted to play it cool.

"Don't worry about it, I didn't have plans anyway." His attempt worked, Blaine continued to smile and led him to the room where they'd be working. The room wasn't large, which was a blessing, and there was a fireplace on the far wall. Kurt recognised it immediately as the room where they sang their Christmas duet a few months previously. All the furniture had been removed so that the two boys could paint, but it still had the same cosy feel. Kurt wasn't sure if that was because of the fireplace, or the memories they had in this room, either way it felt nice to be in there again. They both smiled reminiscently, and Blaine took of his jacket. Kurt didn't know where to look, Blaine's shirts were always extremely tight, in fact tight would be an understatement. "Let's get to it then." Blaine said, and Kurt had to tear his eyes away to look at the wall he was about to tackle.

"I'm starting to wish I did better in Art class." Kurt mumbled, Blaine just laughed. About half an hour later, they were well under way, Kurt had pleasantly surprised himself with how little mess he made. Shortly after, they were in a heated discussion about which was the best edition of _Vogue_, and Kurt stopped painting. "I don't care what you say, Blaine Anderson, that was _not _the best edition!" as he finished this sentence in exasperation, he subconsciously waved his arm. Red paint splattered up one side of Blaine's face. "Oh God, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that, here, let me help you with- AH!" Kurt froze. He looked at his reflection in mirror above the fireplace, his face had a thick red line running across it, from his cheek to his chin. Blaine was laughing at him and the fact that his reaction was so funny. "Oh, you think that's funny? What about this?" Kurt raised his eyebrows, and painted a red line starting at Blaine's chin and running down his neck to where it met his shirt. It was Kurt's turn to laugh, but stopped abruptly when Blaine picked up the entire tin of paint, a mischievous sparkle in his eye.

Looking at the look on Kurt's face, he knew he was mainly worried about the damage to his hair, but that wasn't important. "Come here, and take your punishment like a man." Blaine said, taking a step forward towards Kurt, his eyes wide with excitement.

"Okay Blaine, I'll take it, just wait a sec-" Kurt made as if to approach Blaine, but then turned and ran in the opposite direction. He laughed aloud when he realised he hadn't thought this through, the only thing in front of him was a wall, he had nowhere to run to. So instead he stopped and faced the wall, that way at least his face would not suffer. He waited. No paint came his way.

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing! You're just waiting for me to turn around! Well I'm not gonna." He sounded very much like a stubborn child. But he didn't care, he was enjoying this way too much. There was no sound coming from behind him any more, he was beginning to wonder what Blaine was doing. But he stuck to his guns and did not turn around. But out of nowhere came two hands, on either side of his waist, pulling him down onto the patterned carpet. Kurt was a little embarrassed by the squeal that escaped him, but was soon distracted by the fact that he was sat on top of Blaine.

"I was going to drown you in red paint, but I know how much you care about your perfect hair," Blaine took this opportunity to brush some loose hair out of Kurt's eyes. "but I cannot let you go unpunished." He finished, with a meaningful look on his face. _Oh no_, Kurt thought, _what's he_ _gonna do to me?_ "And then it came to me. I remembered once that I stumbled upon the fact that Kurt Hummel… is ticklish." Blaine laughed when Kurt looked like he might try and run away again, but it was too late, he was exactly where he wanted him. Blaine's hands reached down to Kurt's sides and began to tickle him, causing him to fall back, spread out on the floor. Blaine was on top of him, there was no room to escape. Kurt tried to talk, to beg him to stop, but he was too out of breath to speak.

Several moments and embarrassing howls later, Blaine stopped. He sat with his back against the wall and pulled Kurt up to sit opposite him. There were tear tracks on Kurt's face, the sight made Blaine smile even more. Kurt wiped his cheeks and rubbed his sides, his eyes shining. Not with tears, but with happiness.

Kurt knows that they aren't dating, but its times like these when he really can't understand why. He looked at Blaine's face, as if searching for the answer. Blaine must have been inside Kurt's head, because he looked at Kurt, and said softly "I know" it didn't take anything else, Kurt got up onto his knees, and leaned over and kissed him. No hesitating, no worrying, just saying what neither of them had words to say. The room seemed to melt away, all Kurt could feel was Blaine's lips on his, he didn't care about anything else.

Kurt sat back, still tasting Blaine on his lips, and full of a new found confidence, he said "And don't think I won't get you back for that surprise tickle attack" and he threw in a wink for good measure.


End file.
